Vox
Overview Vox is an ex-Core Agent, who has been working as a mercenary and bounty hunter ever since the Core was disbanded. He is a highly skilled sniper and tactician, as well as an incredibly mysterious individual. His real name is currently unknown, and it is assumed that 'Vox' was his Core Agent code name. Vox has carried out several high-class assassinations both during and after his time with the Core. He has also been known to work with several high class criminals, such as the elusive Alpha 1 Agent known as Taze. Personality Vox's personality can best be described as quiet, logical and prepared. He often plans his assassinations out to great lengths, thinking and anticipating any move that his target could make. He is also extremely dismissive in regards to taking lives, thinking of his targets as just another number. Vox barely acknowledged when Taze asked him to begin hunting his old team mate Brody Walker, despite the history the pair have together. Appearance Vox is a tall, lanky man of Germanic descent, muscled and well trained thanks to his time with the Core. He almost always covers his face, so his true appearance is unknown. He often wears and assortment of practical armoured clothing, but also normal enough to better blend with crowds if he has to leave a situation. Skills/ Weaponry Vox's skills lie in the realm of ranged combat. He was considered one of the Core's better snipers, as well as one of it's most efficient in terms of successful assassinations. Vox is also a heavy tactician and strategic expert, able to out-think and out-plan most enemies. He is also well-trained in martial arts and general combat, although he is far less effective than many other Core Agents when it comes to close quarters fighting. Vox generally uses an unknown make of 50-cal sniper rifle, one that he has heavily customized as well. The gun is capable of folding and compacting so that it can be hidden or carried easier when Vox wishes to be more mobile or stealthy. It also weighs far less than a rifle of it's size should weigh. Vox also carries a concealed pistol, which he keeps strapped to his boot. Backstory At some point in his life, Vox joined the Core and was eventually placed within the team Bravo 1, alongside Agents such as Uek Ferris and Dustin Vorn. However, after the Core was disbanded, Vox began working as a mercenary, assassinating designated targets for many system-wide criminals. On the 12th of December, in 2097, Vox assassinated famed actress Ai Ro-Chen, another former Core agent, on the orders of Taze. Afterwards, the mystery woman instructed him to hunt down Brody Walker, his teammate from his time with Bravo 1. Vox agreed, and has been tracking down Brody Walker ever since. Trivia * Originally created by The Werewolff * Vox was first seen during a flashback-esque scene between Brody Walker and Sal 'Barber', when they were discussing potential allies in the fight against Uek Ferris. Category:Characters